marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor Odinson (Earth-616)
- appears to be the only time he uses his middle name with this alias.; Sigurd Jarlson; Jake Olsen; Donar the Mighty; Arkin Torsen | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Avengers, God Squad | Relatives = Buri (Tiwaz) (paternal great-grandfather), Bolthorn (maternal step-great-grandfather), Bor Burison (paternal grandfather), Bestla (paternal grandmother, presumed deceased), Fygorgyn (maternal step-grandfather), Mimir (paternal great-uncle), Odin Borson (father), Gaea (mother/maternal step-grandmother), Frigga (step-mother), Vili Borson (paternal uncle, deceased), Ve Borson (paternal uncle, deceased), Fulla (maternal step-aunt), Cronus (maternal half-brother), Atum (maternal half-brother), Half-brother to Gaea's other children, Balder Odinson (paternal half-brother), Hermod (paternal half-brother), Vidar Odinson (paternal half-brother), Bragi (paternal half-brother), Tyr Odinson (paternal half-brother), Loki Laufeyson (paternal adoptive brother), Idunn (sister-in-law), Nanna (former sister-in-law), Solveig (former sister-in-law), Cisa (former sister-in-law), Sigyn (former sister-in-law), Hoder (paternal cousin), Zeus Panhellenios (nephew), Narvi (nephew, deceased), Váli (nephew, deceased), Hela (alleged niece), Fenris Wolf (alleged nephew), Midgard Serpent (Jordmungand) (alleged nephew), Hoarfen (alleged great-nephew), Sturm (alleged great-nephew), Drang (alleged great-nephew), Wolf Gods (alleged great-nephew) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard, near Broxton, Oklahoma, formerly New York, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Weight = 640 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Lord of Asgard; Physician (as Blake); formerly EMS Technician (as Jake Olsen) | Education = Tutored by scholars of Asgard | Origin = Thor is one of the Asgardians, god to the Germans, Vikings and Scandinavians, who was forced to learn a lesson in humility by living life as a human. | PlaceOfBirth = A cave located somewhere in Norway | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Journey into Mystery #83 | HistoryText = Thor is the blood-son of Odin, All father of the Asgardians, and Jord, who was also known as Gaea, the elder goddess of the Earth. Odin sought to father a son whose power would derive from Earth as well as Asgard, and hence he sought to mate with Jord. Odin created a cave in Norway where Jord gave birth to Thor. Months after the infant Thor was weaned, Odin brought him to Asgard to be raised. Odin's wife, the goddess Frigga, acted as Thor's mother from that time onward. Not until recent years did Thor learn that Jord was his mother. Ragnarok Cycle The Ragnarok cycle created numerous versions of Thor's origin story, and the fact that Asgard was a place of myth didn't help matters when trying to keep track of all of the different stories and personalized descriptions of events. One such story came from the severed eye of Odin, which grew to great size, achieved sentience, and told Thor of another Thor who had existed before the current Thor's birth. This previous Thor was also the son of Odin, but had red hair, not blond hair like the current Thor. Thor was said in myth to have killed the Midgard Serpent, and to have been killed himself by the dying monster's venom, at Ragnarok, the destruction of a previous version of Asgard. Odin himself was killed, but a new Odin appeared in the place of several gods who survived Ragnarok, and it was this new Odin who fathered the current version of Thor. Whether a true picture of Thor's origin will ever be told, we will never know. __TOC__ Early Life The young Thor was raised alongside Loki, who had been adopted by Odin after Loki's father, the Frost Giant Laufey, had been killed in battle. From childhood Loki was jealous of Thor, and his hatred of Thor grew over the years to a wish to destroy him. Thus began Loki's enmity for Thor, which persists to this day. For example, when Thor was eight, Odin sent him to Nidavellir, the land of the dwarfs, to bid the dwarfs Brokk and Eitri to create three treasures for Asgard's ruler. Among the three treasures that Brokk and Eitri created was the uru hammer Mjolnir (although Loki sabotaged the creation of the hammer so that its handle was made too short). Odin bestowed various enchantments upon the hammer, including one that made it impossible for anyone to lift it except someone who was truly worthy of wielding it. Odin then declared that he was reserving the use of Mjolnir for Thor, who would receive it on the day that great deeds of selfless valor had proved him worthy of it. (Many of the stories contradict each other. This story of the origin of Mjolnir was contradicted by another story that showed Odin wielding Mjolnir before Thor was born). For years, Thor strove to become physically strong enough to wield the hammer, and was responsible for many heroic deeds. Finally, when Thor was sixteen, Odin sent him, and his friends Balder and Sif, on a quest to teach him what was truly required to wield Mjolnir, a pure heart. Thor became Asgard's greatest warrior. Before Thor was twenty, he had fallen in love with the goddess Sif. This romance waxed and waned over the centuries. Sometime in the 9th Century AD, Thor traveled to Earth to promote his worship among the Vikings. Both the Norsemen and the Germans, who called him Donner ("Thunder"), came to worship Thor and other Asgardians. Thor actively encouraged the adulation of his Viking worshipers for years, and also encouraged them to find glory in battle. But finally, Thor discovered that a part of his Viking worshipers had slaughtered the inhabitants of a Christian monastery. Shocked, realizing that some of his more zealous worshipers were committing atrocities like this one in his name, Thor withdrew from Earthly activities altogether, and the active worship of the gods of Asgard ended. According to the severed eye of Odin, Odin himself later caused Thor to live on Earth in the mortal guises of the Germanic heroes Siegmund and his son, Siegfried. In these two roles, Thor played a major role in Odin's efforts to regain the dangerously powerful Ring of the Nibelung. Siegmund was killed by the warrior Hunding, but Thor was reborn as Siegfried, the son of Siegmund and his lover Sieglinda. Siegfried took possession of the Ring after killing the giant Fafnir, who guarded it in the guise of a dragon (this Fafnir is not to be confused with the former king of Nastrond). Siegfried then fell in love with the Valkyrie Brunnhilde, but was murdered by Hagen, the son of Alberich, the dwarf who had created the Ring and placed a curse upon it. Odin, however, resurrected Siegfried as Thor, who again had his full godly powers, but wiped out Thor's memory of his two mortal identities. (It is unclear how much, if any, of this account by Odin's severed eye is true.) World War II At one point, Adolf Hitler succeeded in contacting Thor and deceived him into aiding the cause of the Germans, the descendants of the people who had once worshiped him, in the current war. Thor therefore clashed with the Invaders and nearly killed the second Union Jack with a blast of lightning from his enchanted hammer. Learning that Hitler was evil, Thor vowed to aid him no more, and withdrew most of the electricity in Union Jack's body back into his hammer, somehow restoring him to health in the process. The second Union Jack now possessed the superhuman power to discharge electrical bolts from his body. Thor led an active, adventurous life in Asgard, doing battle with Frost Giants and other enemies of the realm. Odin watched Thor become more and more arrogant, and sent him to Midgard several times to learn humility. Over the years, Odin grew increasingly dissatisfied with Thor's headstrong behavior and excessive pride. On one occasion Thor violated a truce between the Asgardians and the Frost Giants, thereby nearly starting a war. Finally, while Thor was engaged in a brawl in an Asgardian tavern, Odin summoned him to his presence. Modern Age Odin decided that it was time Thor learned humility. Odin had Thor surrender his hammer to him, and then sent him to Earth in the mortal guise of a crippled young medical student named Donald Blake, stripped of his memory (again) of his true identity. As Blake, Thor learned the value of humble perseverance in dealing with his injured leg, and he came to care for the sick and dying, first as a medical student, and later as a successful physician. After leaving medical school, Blake opened a private practice in New York, and quickly gained renown as a great surgeon. After Thor had spent ten years in the role of Blake, Odin planted within Blake's mind the suggestion to take a vacation in Norway. There Blake encountered a party of alien Kronans, also known as the Stone Men from Saturn. Blake fled from the Kronans into a cavern, the very same one that had served as Thor's birthplace millennia ago, where Odin had left Thor's hammer in the enchanted form of a wooden cane. Trapped in the cavern by a great boulder, Blake struck the boulder with the cane in frustrated anger, and was transformed back into his true godly form of Thor. As Thor he escaped the cavern and drove off the Kronans. At first Thor still had no memory of his past life as an Asgardian god, although as months passed, more of his memories returned. Finally, a few years later, Odin revealed to him the false nature of the Blake identity and the reason for it. Thor maintained his Blake identity on Earth and continued his medical practice. Part of his affinity for Earth was his subconscious realization that his maternal heritage was on this world. The other part was simply his love for humanity and his need to experience those things that only mortals could know. Thor came to divide his time between Earth and Asgard, and does so to this day. For years, Thor was in love with Jane Foster, who worked as a nurse for Blake. Odin disapproved of Thor's love for this mortal, but eventually the romance between Thor and Foster came to an end, and Thor renewed his past relationship with Sif. That relationship suffered strains in recent years, and it is unclear what path it may take in the future. Thor was a founding member of the team of superhuman champions known as the Avengers, and continued to serve with the team from time to time through the present. Thor gave up his identity as Don Blake. In fact, Odin transferred the enchantment enabling Thor to change into mortal form and back from Mjolnir to that of his ally and alien counterpart, Beta Ray Bill. With the aid of Nick Fury, Public Director of SHIELD, Thor adopted a new "secret identity," that of construction worker, Sigurd Jarlson. In this identity, Thor did not actually become mortal in his Jarlson identity; he simply dressed as a normal contemporary Earthman and wore glasses. Thor had grown a beard to conceal the terrible scars left on his face due to wounds inflicted by the Asgardian death goddess Hela. Hela healed the scars on his face and Thor shaved himself smooth again. After Odin disappeared during his battle with Surtur, the people of Asgard wished to make Thor, Odin's designated heir, their new ruler. Unwilling to give up his guardianship of Earth or his life of adventure, at least not yet, Thor declined the offer and instead nominated his half-brother Balder the Brave to be Asgard's ruler. Balder ruled until Odin returned and reclaimed the throne. For a time, Thor was merged with the human Eric Masterson, an architect who first met Thor as Jarlson. The two men would exchange bodies using Mjolnir, as Thor had done before as Blake. After Loki attempted to kill Susan Austin, the woman who cared for Eric's son, Thor became furious and slew Loki. As punishment, he was exiled from Earth, and Eric Masterson was given the thunder god's power to continue in the role of Thor. Eventually, after Loki reappeared, Eric was able to find Thor, who had been hidden within Eric's own sub consciousness, and rescued him from exile. Eric had proven himself to be a hero in his own right, and Odin rewarded him with the enchanted mace Thunderstrike. Taking Thunderstrike as his alias, Eric continued to serve as a hero on Earth until he died heroically after battling the Egyptian death god Seth. Thor grieved for Eric, who had been the closest friend he had made among humanity. Odin and Thor eventually learned that the constant shift of identity and sharing of power Odin had encouraged had driven Thor insane, marked by the appearance of a Valkyrie who was a manifestation of Thor's insanity. With the assistance of Adam Warlock and Doctor Strange, Thor regained his sanity, and Odin came to realize the error he had made. Once again attempting to thwart Ragnarok, Odin attempted to trick the world-ash tree Yggdrasill into believing that Ragnarok had already happened. To do so, the Asgardians were to be transformed into mortals so that they would not be recognized as gods. Odin intended that Thor would restore the Asgardians to normal, but Seth accidentally prematurely activated the plan. Compounding the situation, Thor disappeared battling Onslaught and wound up on the new Counter-Earth created by Franklin Richards. By the time Thor returned to Earth, the Asgardians had managed to regain their identities, but were then captured by the Dark Gods. Ultimately, Thor rescued his people from the Dark Gods with the aid of Hercules and the Destroyer. After a paramedic named Jake Olson was slain during a battle between the Avengers and the Destroyer, Marnot, a servant of Odin, gave Thor Olson's form as a new identity. Although Thor could assume Olson's form, he had none of Olson's memories and thus found this identity to be troublesome for him. He also re-encountered Jane Foster while in this identity, and brief sparks were rekindled between them. Odin finally separated Olson from Thor, and Olson was allowed to return to his own life. After Odin fell in battle against Surtur, Asgard was left without a ruler. Thor eventually reluctantly accepted the throne and assumed his father's Odinpower, becoming much more powerful. Thor determined to restore the gods of Asgard to their former place on Earth as beings to be worshiped, merging Earth with Asgard to accomplish this end. Thor's increased activity on Earth resulted in a resurgence of followers for the Asgardians, and a Church of Thor soon emerged. Thor's willingness to fight for the lives of his followers ultimately set him against his fellow Avengers when he attempted to overthrow the government of Slokovia. Earth's citizens became increasingly wary of Thor, and the Consortium of Nations finally launched an assault upon Asgard that reduced it to rubble. From that point on, Thor devoted himself to Earth's conquest to bring order to humanity; he ruled Earth for nearly two hundred years. In that time, he married the Enchantress and she bore him a son, Magni. Thor finally came to realize that he had done wrong, and used a device created by Zarrko to travel back in time and prevent Asgard's destruction. He re-emerged as his younger self with Jake Olson, to ensure that Olson's humanity would prevent his future from occurring in that timeline. Returning Asgard to its own realm, Thor was faced with yet another Ragnarok threat when Loki teamed with Surtur using weapons created from the same forge from which Mjolnir was made. Determining that the gods above all gods known as Those Who Sit Above In Shadow had manipulated Asgard into the repeating cycle of Ragnarok, he sought them out and gave his life (and that of the reality of his dimensions) to destroy them. The Odinpower, having manifested itself as a young Asgardian, congratulated Thor on his final victory, the plan his father had always had for him, leaving Thor to rest the slumber of the gods and all that remains of them being memories on Midgard. Thor's Return Mjolnir returned to Earth, landing in a deserted field and inadvertently freeing Doctor Doom from his extra-dimensional prison along the way. The hammer was claimed by a young man named D. Blake. A clone of Thor, codenamed "Project Lightning" was also released during a battle between pro and anti registration heroes. To the shock of both sides, he killed Bill Foster during the fighting. "D. Blake" was revealed to be Donald Blake, returned from oblivion after Odin's death and the breaking of the spell that undid his existence. Traveling back to "the void" he convinced Thor that he had ended the Ragnarok cycle, and that if he returned to earth, he could rebuild Asgard and restore his Asgardian friends and allies. Informing him that he could only return "with great pain", Thor was attacked by a horde of creatures. Disappearing, Donald Blake advised Thor that if he was to live again, he had to want to live again. Through the horde, Thor saw Mjolnir and reached for it. Grabbing it, a great bolt of lightning struck, throwing the horde clear of him. And Thor stood again, reborn in a new costume, saying that he wanted to live again. Blake returned to earth, Oklahoma specifically, holding a wooden stick and went to the nearest town, renting a motel room. That night, in the room, he struck the stick against the ground, resulting in a massive lightning bolt. Thor used Mjolnir to recreate Asgard's capital on the property of a farmer, which he purchased by allowing the farmer to fill the bed of his pick-up truck with as much gold from the Asgardian treasury as it could hold. Soon afterward, Iron Man met Thor in New Orleans after S.H.I.E.L.D.'s instruments detected his presence and the presence of Asgard. He greeted Thor as a friend but explained that he couldn't just appear and recreate Asgard here on Earth, even though he did now own the land. Thor remained silent for a few moments before angrily telling Stark that he knew of the clone that he used and how violated he felt that he used such an abomination to wage war against other heroes, many of whom Thor considered as close as family. He then viciously attacked Iron Man, landing several blows which damaged his armor. Iron Man asked Thor if he'd "been working out". Coldly, Thor replied that he hadn't but that he simply wasn't holding back anymore. Thor immediately sent a massive bolt of lightning at Iron Man that crippled and de-powered his armor. Seeking a compromise, Stark rationalized that Asgard could be considered a foreign embassy, with diplomatic immunity granted to its inhabitants. Thor deemed this acceptable, and soon after found the first of the lost Asgardians, Heimdall, and restored him to his true form. Donald Blake was then called to Africa to assist Dr. Ernest Lereaux with injuries there. After being attacked by enemies from another tribe, Thor restored the Warriors Three to their true forms. Before he left with his friends, Thor created a chasm in the ground to separate the warring tribes. Thor and his fellow Asgardians were invited to a town meeting, while Thor attempted to free several captured Asgardians, who were still trapped in mortal form, from The Destroyer. He unknowingly freed Loki, who was working with Dr. Doom to allow Thor to free him from his mortal form. Although Thor successfully restored most of the Asgardians, he did not attempt to find his father. During the Odinsleep, Thor had a vision in which he discovered that on a subconscious level he did not so do as he wished to be free of his father, and that Odin fought an eternal cycle of battle with Surtur, dying and being reborn each day, between life and death. With Veranke having failed to initially consider Asgard as a threat to the Secret Invasion of Midgard, believing them "gone" along with the Scarlet Witch (due to Thor destroying the loom of the Norns and ending the cycle of Ragnarok), the Skrulls did not at first concoct extensive plans for the Norse deities. However, upon their return to the central Marvel Universe some time during the Civil War, the Skrulls were instantly made aware of their presence: they prepared to combat and eliminate the Asgardians, using their resources to somehow find and pull Beta Ray Bill out of the limbo he had been trapped within, capturing and tormenting him while studying his mystic hammer Stormbreaker (the equal of Mjolnir), and through "profound genetic perversions" enabled a Super-Skrull to wield it. Balder and Beta Ray Bill, healed by wielding Mjolnir, commanded the gods against the Skrull troops. Thor arrived in time to reclaim his hammer, and collapsed all of Asgard itself onto the Skrull, aided by Bill to at long last destroy it . The return of Asgard soon became known to the world, even to the other Earth gods; Athena, when asked by the other deities of the gathered Council Elite as to why the Asgardians had not been called forth to attend their Secret Invasion meeting, the Goddess of Wisdom replied that the revived Aesir were too vulnerable to infiltration by the Skrulls to be trusted, as they had just been resurrected from Ragnarok by Thor. Other deities deemed Thor a more suitable leader of the selected God Squad than Hercules, to the latter's great displeasure and distaste. Veranke appeared to number Asgard as a top priority and struck it with an armada of “god-killers” while Otherworld, native realm of the Celtic gods, was assailed by Skrull forces, technologists and most of the available Skrull sorcerers. As the deities of the Norse and the Celtics were assaulted by the Skrulls, it appeared even their empire’s forces were insufficient in strength and number to besiege the worlds of the other dozens of pantheons. Both Avalon and Asgard, however, succeeded in eventually driving away the Skrulls and surviving. Thor flew off to New York to save several civilians with Mjolnir's lightning, met with the new Captain America, summoned the battle that had to be fought and joined with the gathered forces of nearly a hundred other superheroes to repel the attack; Thor was forced to sacrifice a fellow Avenger, the Wasp, by reflecting the vast amounts of energy she was being forced to emit when the Skrulls detonated a last-resort biological weapon to destroy her from within before it destroyed the planet. After this, Thor flew into outer space along with every superhero capable of flight to eliminate the remains of the armada and free the captives; Thor told Tony Stark coldly that he was repulsed by his recent actions and that never again would they join together. Thor also warned him he would not be the only one to find the responsibility for the invasion falling on Stark alone . Loki traveled to the past, and joined her power with Hela's, ensuring Bor, father of Odin and first king of Asgard, perished in battle against the Frost Giants. In the present day Loki revived Bor in New York City, but placed a spell on him to mistake everything around him as an enemy, therefore attacking everything in sight. Further aggrieved by the belief his son's failure to resurrect him could only mean he was killed in battle, when Thor arrived on the scene, Loki's enchantment caused Bor to see Thor as a monster. Sensing a portion of Odin's power inside what he saw as a demon, Bor attacked Thor, attempting to avenge his son. While Thor and Bor fought, Loki made Balder aware of Bor's identity and the two rushed to New York to stop Thor from killing him (Thor never met Bor until then and was unaware of his identity). They arrived too late, as Thor was forced to kill Bor for fear of the entire planet being destroyed in the wake of their battle. In the aftermath of the battle, Loki reminded Balder the resurrected Bor was technically a king of Asgard when Thor killed him and the punishment for killing a king is banishment from Asgard. Balder was forced to agree, and made monarch in his place. After Thor's banishment, Loki made arrangements to have all Asgardians, but not Asgard itself, moved to Latveria at the invitation of Doctor Doom - . With Mjolnir badly damaged from his battle with his revived grandfather, Thor was secluded from all but his own alter ego; Loki contacted Thor and informed him of her having Sif's form and the fact Sif would die after Loki finished transfer back to his male shape. After Thor learned from Jane Foster, Sif's mortal vessel's identity, Blake attempted to switch back to Thor, but as Mjolnir was so badly damaged, there was an incredibly powerful magical backlash which rendered him unconscious for twenty minutes. After seeking Doctor Strange's aid in healing Mjolnir by sacrificing the portion of the Odin Force he possessed and binding his own soul with the hammer, Thor managed to save Sif by freeing her spirit, the two planning to directly confront Doom, Loki and their brethren in an all-out war. Donald Blake and Sif were subsequently attacked by Doombots. These Doombots had been programmed to kill Donald Blake before he could turn into Thor, however, he was saved by Sif and The Warriors Three. Together they finished off the rest of the Doombots and Blake received medical attention. Blake phoned Reed Richards to discuss the Doombots and they deduced that Loki and Doom were working together. At Doom's castle several Asgardians had been placed under the control of Doom and fitted with cybernetic enhancements. Balder and the remaining Asgardians reluctantly attempted to engage Doom's army as Thor appeared to confront Doom himself Thor attacked Doom and was knocked off the balcony. Doom then threw Kelda's lifeless body at Thor and told him to leave. Enraged, Thor lashed out with a bolt of lightning at Doom only to find that it was a Doombot and was connected to an object inside the castle via a cable. It seemed Thor's lightning empowered the object,which was revealed to be the Destroyer Armor. When Thor entered the castle, he was attacked by the real Doom who was using his own version of the Destroyer Armor. Doom told Thor that he needed the Asgardian's lightning for the armor to be fully powered. Thor and Doom fought with Doom gaining the upper hand. However, Thor managed to destroy the armor when Balder severed Doom's power source by using the full force of Mjolnir. Doom was then teleported away by Loki. Balder declared that the Asgardians were returning to Asgard and decided to have a word with Thor about the unsettling events that transpired. Meanwhile, Loki was able to join Kelda's heart to her body and she was revived. However she felt despondent over the the loss of Bill. Thor returns to Broxton and is greeted by Sif and the Warriors Three just as Jane Foster arrives to see Donald Blake. During The Siege of Asgard, Thor rushed to the aid of Asgard and attempted to attack Norman Osborn, but was intercepted by Sentry. The two powerhouses battled until a combined attack from the Sentry,Dark Avengers and Initiative agents managed to defeat Thor. Before he could be taken into custody, Thor was saved by Maria Hill and a young man named Jason. After recovering from his injuries, Thor joined the fight for Asgard once again and signaled his return by blasting Daken with a bolt of lightning. He then declared that he will defend Asgard and Broxton with his last breath. Osborn orders Sentry to find and kill Thor. Once Sentry found Thor, the two locked on each other in a rematch, but Thor is once again unable to defeat him even after striking him with a massive bolt of lightning. When Osborn's armor is disabled by Tony Stark, Osborn orders Sentry to destroy Asgard which he does before the horrified eyes of Thor. Osborn is questioned by Thor about Loki's whereabouts, but is interrupted by the arrival of the Sentry, now fully possessed by the Void. The Void proceeds to pummel the heroes until Loki uses the Norn Stones to empower them. Realizing that the heroes' power is coming from Loki, the Void attacks him while preventing Thor and Iron Man from interfering at the same time. Loki's attempts to defend himself were unsuccessful, and he apologizes to Thor before dying. Spurred on by unabridged rage, Thor attacks the Void with a volley of massive lightning bolts. Iron Man then uses the H.A.M.M.E.R Helicarrier as a bullet, and sends it crashing to the ground right on top of the Void. The resulting explosion turns the Void back to human form. Robert requests that Thor kill him, but Thor refuses,wanting Robert to be punished for the death of Loki. Robert then turns into the Void and demands to be killed. To ensure the safety of everyone, Thor struck the Void with another lightning blast, leaving nothing but a charred skeleton. Thor then wrapped his own cape around Robert's corpse and disposed of it, by throwing it into the Sun. | Powers = Biologically half-Asgardian, half-Elder God, Thor possesses a number of superhuman attributes common among the Asgardian gods. However, some are considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of his race. Thor is arguably the most powerful being on the planet currently and one of the most powerful beings in the Marvel Universe . While on Earth, Thor greatly withholds his power unless fighting someone with similar strength and durability . Superhuman Strength: Being the son of Odin and the elder goddess Gaea, Thor is physically the strongest of the Norse gods and one of the most powerful beings in the Universe . He easily lifted a million tons , proved able to crumble uru into dust , destroyed Silver Surfer's force-field with a single strike , knocked out a well hydrated Namor , defeated the Gladiator and knocked him unconscious, rendered the Abomination unconscious with a single blow , matched Savage Hulk's strength for an entire hour (while Hulk was getting stronger and stronger and still he couldn't overpower Thor) , stalemated Hercules in a strength contest , and lifted the Midgard Serpent , who was so large that it could coil around the entire planet Earth from head to tail multiple times over and crush it in its grip . He could also crush entire moons in his fists , and even shatter small planetoids with the force of his blows . When he went insane, Thor struck Beta Ray Bill with such force that he destroyed the small planetoid they were on . He has even broken through the armor of a Celestial in one blow . All these feats have established Thor as one of, if not the, mightiest beings in Earth. His strength is matched only by powerhouses like Hercules, the Hulk, or the Sentry, and it surpasses that of heroes like Gladiator. If pressed in battle, Thor is capable of entering into a state of Berserker Rage known as Warrior's Madness, which will temporarily increase his strength tenfold. Superhuman Stamina: Thor's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians. As a result, his muscles produce practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans and most other members of his race. He possesses practically inexhaustible stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for countless months on end at the very least without tiring at all. Thor was able to fight nonstop, for more than 9 months straight, from day to night, without any sustenance or rest, against the entire Frost Giant's army, without tiring at allTrial of Thor. Thor was even able to fight the Sky father Zeus for entire months on end pushing him, from day to night without stopping for anything, and he still did not tire. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Thor's skin, muscle, and bone tissues have several times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being, contributing to his superhuman weight. Self Sustenance: He is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided and does not need air, food, water, or sleep . Godlike Invulnerability: Godlike Invulnerability: Being that Thor is a god whose heritage is half-Asgardian & half-Elder-God affords Thor absolute invulnerability and immunity to such human ailments as diseases, toxins, poisons, corrosives, fire, electrocution, asphyxiation, lead, and radiation poisoning. Thor can drink meade all day long and not get drunk. It would be extremely difficult to kill Thor as his life force is considerably augmented by his godlike heritage, powers, Mjolnir, and the Odin Force even if it is only a small portion that resides in Mjolnir. Superhuman Speed Thor can move at extreme speeds. Thor can fly to the sun in a matter of minutes. Thor has claimed to to have fought foes faster than quicksilver. He was even able to strike him. Hela once stated that Thor is as fast as the lightning he commands. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Thor. In the rare instances that he is injured, his body is capable of repairing damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than the body of a human being and almost all other Asgardians. He can regenerate missing limbs or organs, with the aid of magical forces such as Mjolnir37 or the Odin Force. Superhuman Longevity: Thor, like all other Asgardians, isn't immortal in the same sense of some other god pantheons. Thor ages at a pace far, far slower than a human being as he is countless eons old; mortals' life spans are comparable to nothing more than a blink of his immortal eyes. He has watched worlds die, and even witnessed Suns explode throughout his unimaginably long life meaning that he is at least billions of years old38. The consumption of the Golden Apples of the goddess Iddun is essential to an Asgardian maintaining their physical vigor but this has not shown to apply to Thor. Thor is immune to the effects of all Earthly diseases and infections. Godlike Invulnerability: Being that Thor is a god whose heritage is half-Asgardian & half-Elder-God affords Thor absolute invulnerability and immunity to such human ailments as diseases, toxins, poisons, corrosives, fire, electrocution, asphyxiation, lead, and radiation poisoning. Thor can drink meade all day long and not get drunk. It would be extremely difficult to kill Thor as his life force is considerably augmented by his godlike heritage, powers, Mjolnir, and the Odin Force even if it is only a small portion that resides in Mjolnir. Geo-Kinetic Force Control: After his resurrection, Thor has accepted his heritage as a child of the Elder Goddess Gaea and has gained the ability to control the Earth completely and has demonstrated this ability by being able to create continental-spanning chasms and earthquakes that are off the Richter Scale in the Earth itself. Rune Magic: During Ragnarok, Thor acquired knowledge and use of the Runes which granted him a practically infinite supply of mystical power and spells in addition to his other powers as a result of drinking from the Well of Mimir for wisdom and clarity of inner vision. Thor was able to cast spells generating a variety of powerful effects while in the Asgardian dimension including flight without the use of Mjolnir, teleportation within a dimension, while even Odin could not, to Valhalla, Surtur's realm, and the Fates at the World Tree, destroy a Mjolnir copy and channel its energy into a magical force blast sufficient to destroy two demons simultaneously, unleash a wave of mystical energy of enough strength to best Loki armed with Mjolnir's duplicate, destroy the rebuilt Valhalla and slay numerous Rock Trolls in seconds, raise circular energy shields bordered by runes to block the formidable blows of Mangog, "bottle" Mangog and "empty" the bottle as well, apparently turn "a witch into the wind," see even without physical eyes and remove Loki's head without quenching his life. It is unknown whether he still possesses the power of the Runes and if so to what degree since his rebirth; however, Thor's eyes have both been restored, and there is no visible indication at any instance that the Runes have been retained. Thor's command of and mastery over Rune Magic and Viking Mysticism is now far greater than any Asgardian or anyone in the Nine Worlds of Asgard including the Dark Elves of Svartalheim, Loki his adopted brother, The Enchantress, Hela the Death Goddess, or Surtur the Fire Demon. The only exception is Thor's Father Odin the AllFather himself and even then Thor already has demonstrated the capacity to surpass his father eventually in the near future. Odin Force: The Odin Force enables him to tap into the practically infinite resources of cosmic and mystical energies of the dimension Asgard exists within, enhancing all of his abilities in turn. The sum total of Odin's power as the king of Asgard plus the power of his brothers Vili and Ve, as well as his own, which made Thor effectively omnipotent. The Odin Force significantly increased Thor's powers as well as giving him greater abilities than his father Odin and the previous Asgardian sky fathers possessed. While only barely tapping into the limitless power of his vast magical power, Thor was capable of easily disintegrating Captain America’s shield with simply a look, easily teleport Asgard to the skies above New York City, able to recreate the moon after it was destroyed in a battle with him and a powerful entity, will Mangog into nothingness, decapitate a Desak-occupied Destroyer by focusing a portion of his power into one Mjolnir hurl, and easily conquer all of Earth, and defeat all of its inhabitants such as the powerful Sorcerer Supreme Dr. Strange etc. According to the Odin Force (which took the shape of Odin), Thor recreating celestial bodies and his other accomplishments during his time on Earth were nothing but minimal compared to the Odin Power's limitless power39, and to illustrate its point, it casually creates a pocket Universe. After acquiring the power of the Runes his powers reached even greater heights, and he reached the point of surpassing his father in power to an even greater extent. With gaining the power of the Runes he gained understanding and enlightenment. He became virtually omniscient as well as quasi-omnipotent, being able to see the past, present, and future completely, being able to see past the veil of time itself, he could see the future of all things, of every man and beast, every leaf on every tree, he could see beyond quantum structure; beyond the cosmic architecture, into the nothingness itself and the end of all things40. After his rebirth, Thor possessed only a tiny portion of the seemingly infinite power source that is the Odin Force which he used in the fight where he murdered Odin's father Bor, and now that is imbued in Mjolnir.41 Abilities God of Thunder Added by M1shawhan Great Knowledge of Magic: During Ragnarok, Thor acquired knowledge and use of the Runes which granted him a virtually infinite supply of mystical power and spells in addition to his other powers, considerably honing his long undeveloped vast magical potential. Master Combatant: Thor is a superbly skilled warrior trained in the arts of war with over countless eons of combat experience. He is one of the most skilled fighters to ever walk the planet. He has been able to fight and gain the advantage with Captain America when powerless to the point he was mortal, and he was able to defeat even the likes of Grog the God Crusher, while similarly powerless and mortal, with only his vast fighting skills43. Although, he possesses vast fighting skills, due to his warrior pride, when engaging opponents such as the Hulk, Juggernaut and other brutes in hand-to-hand fights, Thor reverts to using the same brawling type fighting as they do, in which he is also a master. He is a master marksman, and master in all areas of combat including hand-to-hand, wrestling, brawling, swordsmanship, hammer throwing, mace wielding, and more. Thor is also very well versed in all the ancient fighting arts of the ancient Vikings, Celts, Saxons, and the Germanic tribes of ancient Europe. Being a War God as well as a Thunder God allows Thor to learn and master nearly all the martial arts of Midgard as well. This gives Thor a huge advantage in combat by tapping into a vast multi-cultural perspective of combat arts, skills, strategies and tactics. He has also shown great skill with numerous other weapons such as axes, shields, and clubs. Thor is known to be very cunning and intuitive in battles and wars. Master Tactician: For over thousands and thousands of years he has lead Asgard into battle against overwhelming forces with great leadership and employed strategies and tactics from every culture on Earth as well as all the Nine Worlds of Asgard, including forgotten ones. Master Hammer Fighter: After centuries of practice wielding his hammer, Thor is a master of fighting with his hammer. Expert Medic: Possessing a gifted intellect, Thor also has extensive medical knowledge due to his years spent on Earth as successful physician and surgeon Doctor Donald Blake and the EMT Jake Olson. Strength level Class 100+ ; Thor possesses vast physical strength, to which the exact limit is unknown, but he is able to lift far in excess of 100 tons effortlessly. He has shown enough strength to move and lift objects that are as heavy as the Earth and shatter entire planets with his blows. Thor is physically one of the strongest beings to ever walk the Earth and one of the most physically powerful beings in the Universe7. | Paraphernalia = }} Category:Sega - Thor